


Wanheda: Reborn

by Everest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, Wanhada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest/pseuds/Everest
Summary: “Ok, so let's get this straight, your mind is from the future, you have been sent back by the commander of death, to fix it. This commander of death has given you her powers so that you can help people. Am I getting all of that right?” Bellamy asked, Clarke nodded and says “Yes, I know it sounds crazy…” “That’s because it IS crazy” he interrupts.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 38
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness, that's what Clarke saw or more didn’t see. She felt like she was floating “It’s ok child” a voice says, it was nice and smooth, it sounded like it was home “I understand that you are scared and that you are hurt little one, I had to let you live through what happened so you could make it better” Clarke watched as her life played out in front of her.

Her life came and she saw Lexa, she felt tears come to her eyes when she saw her “I am sorry I had to take her as a gift, her life was great and you can make it great again” the voice said to her “What do you mean? Who are you?” Clarke asked “I am Wanheda and I am sending you back” Wanheda tells her “Back?” she questions “Yes, back to the start, you need to become Wanheda and save everyone”

“How do I do that?” Clarke asked her “The only ones that you cannot save are those in the mountain, you will offer it and will kill them all” Wenhada told her “how?”

“Oh little one, you will have my power, you will control death”

* * *

Clarke took in a deep breath as she came too, she looked around and saw Octavia and Monty, looking up she saw Jasper and Finn, getting ready to swing over the river “STOP!” she shouted to them, startling them “what? Whats wrong?” Finn asked her “don’t swing across, just don’t” she told them, she looked around trying to fine where the warriors were “beja kom op au, Ai gaf bilaik gon Onya!( _please come out, I need to speak to Anya_ )” Clarke shouted out to the trees and waited.

“Clarke what the hel…” Octavia started but stopped when a large man dropped from the tree, she backed up a bit in fear “en chon are Yu gon as op bilaik kom em?( _and who are you to ask to speak with her?_ )” he says while coming over to her.

She lifts her head to look him in the eyes and says “Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru, Ai understand Oso are raun bilaik land. Ai would like gon chich op em krei dei de Oso na fig au a edei gon kik raun chilnes. ( _I am Clarke of the Sky People, I understand we are in your land. I would like to talk to her so that we can find a way to live in peace._ )” he looks at her for a second and then says “sha, Ai na send a imfou gon Onya, where would Disha meeting na? ( _yes, I will send a message to Anya, where would this meeting be?_ )"

“Der ste a bridge nou far kom hir, em na na used as a half edei, Oso hit op na na der raun Tu deyons. ( _There Is a bridge not far of the here, it can be used as a half way, Our meet will be there in Two days._ )” she tells him, he nods and walks away, Clarke breaths out a sign of relief and turns back to her four friends “I can explain”

* * *

“Ok, so lets get this straight, your mind is from the future, you have been sent back by the commander of death, to fix it. This commander of death has given you her powers so that you can help people. Am I getting all of that right?” Bellamy asked, Clarke nodded and says “Yes, I know it sounds crazy…” “That’s because it IS crazy” he interrupts “How do you explain me knowing their language?” she asks, Bellamy just looks away shaking his head “Bellamy listen to her, I saw it, Finn saw it, Jasper saw it and Monty saw it. What she is saying makes sense” Octavia tells him.

“Bellamy we could work together with this, I know you, you have a great heart and mind. People follow you and I know you care, I don’t care that you shot Jaha to get here, you just need to help me save as many people as we can” she tell him.

“WAIT! You shot Jaha” came several cries “I forgot we haven’t found that out yet, do you believe me now?” Clarke signs out “no, wait Clarke you can’t just skip past that” Finn says “Yes we can, I need him, I will figure everything out when I can, for now you just have to listen to me”

He looks at all of them for a few seconds before his head fell “What do you need me to do?” he asked “I need you get a least half of the wrist band off of everyone, we need them to send down Raven. I also need you to make sure people don’t kill each other” Clarke tells him, she started to feel light headed, her breathing started to become shallow “Clarke are you ok?” Octavia asks, Clarke starts to shake her head “I don’t know what wrong, I feel wrong”

“Clarke I think you have a nose bl... Oh my god, what wrong with you?” Octavia shout in surprise, they all look at Clarke as she wipes her nose and it comes back black “Black blood, I guess my body is trying to adapt to the change, don’t worry I’m fine”

“Are you sure?” Finn asks her “yeah, I’m fine, I just need to sleep” she tells him, just then Wells comes into the dropship “Whats going on here?” he asks them “I’ll tell you later, ok?” Clarke tells him, he gives her a quick look and nods and turns to leave giving Bellamy a glare on his way out “well he doesn’t like me” Bellamy says with a smirk “yeah I wonder why, just do as I’ve said, I’m gonna get some sleep” Clarke tells him before turning to curling up in one of the corners.

“Do you think she’s ok?” Octavia asks them “Don’t know, I’m gonna tell everyone that people are on the ground, that its fine for now and we’ll be talking to them soon and hopefully no one panics” Bellamy says as he walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke stood at the end of the bridge, waiting, the other were chatting talking about the grounders and what would happen they had tried to ask her about some things but she wouldn’t tell them much, they didn’t need to know much, she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of horses. She pushed herself up and turn to the others “you two stay here, I need to talk to her alone”

Walking to the middle of the bridge she thought back to the last time this happened, she watched as Anya got off of her horse and walked to the middle “hei, Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru, em 's nice gon ai op Yu Onya ( _hello, I am Clarke of the sky people, it's nice to see you Anya_ )” Clarke greeted her, she watches as Anya glares at her a bit “Yu chichplei as taim Yu get in Ai ba Ai yu don nou na met Yu fou, chon are Yu? ( _You talk as if you know me but I have never met you before, who are you?_ )” She asks, Clarke thinks for a few seconds before saying to her “Ai nou fig raun em matters chon Ai laik ait nau, even taim ai told Yu Ai tagon em would nou mean much gon Yu ba dei de does nou matter ait nau, Ai gaf in chilnes, Ai get in Ai laik raun bilaik land en Ai laik fiya hashta dei de. Ai gaf in gon offer Yu a gift, something dei de bilaik kru yu don don gaf gon long gou. ( _I don't think it matters who I am right now, even if I told you my name it would not mean much to you but that does not matter right now, I want peace, I know I am in your land and I am sorry about that. I want to offer you a gift, something that your people have wanted for a long time_ )”

“en chit would dei de na?( _and what would that be?_ ) Anya asks Clarke “maun, raun a month gou Ai na frag op everyone raun maun en huk op em gon Yu, Ai would like gon fleim au em gon graun ba bilaik bilaik Heda choice ( _the mountain, in a month time I will kill everyone in the mountain and give it to you, I would like to burn it to the ground but that is your commanders choice_ )” Clarke tells her, Anya takes a step back and gives her a hard look “you wou…” “beja, jos speak trigedasleng, Ai nou gaf Ai kru knowing chit em happening ( _please, only speak trigedasleng, I don't need my people knowing what is happening_ )” Clarke interrupts “Yu would hon daun daun maun? chomouda? ( _you would take down the mountain? why?_ )” Anya questions her.

“Ai laik Wanheda en Ai yu don saw dei de der ste nou chilnes taim maun kik raun ( _I am the commander of death and I have saw that there is no peace if the mountain lives_ )” she says to her, she moves and starts to circle Anya saying “Ai get in dei de Yu nou get in Ai en Yu fig raun Ai laik eintheing ba Ai na hon daun daun maun, Yu na hon daun gifa in kom Ai kru til ai ge bakon, Yu huk op Ai kru land after en Yu na lid in yumi ona kongeda, Ai laik Wanheda. Yu na kom op gon Ai camp raun Tu deyon's en Yu na show Ai kru ha gon homplei en Ai na gyon au gon maun ( _I know that You don't know I And you think I am nothing but I will take down The mountain, you will take care of my people til I get back, you give my people land after and you will bring us into The coalition, I am Commander of Death. You will come to my camp in two day's and you will show my people how to hunt and I will go to the mountain._ )”

Clarke smiled as she walked away “ha dula op Yu get in taim Oso agree? ( _how do you know if we agree?_ )” Anya shouted after her “Yu would na a Branwoda taim Yu don dula. ( _You would be a fool if you didn’t._ ) Clarke shouted back with a smile, she walked back to the other and says “we are going now”

“what did they say? Are we all good?” Finn asks as they start to walk away “we’ll find out in two days” she says.

* * *

Two days later the grounder showed up with food and clothes, as well as the Commander, all Clarke wanted to do was go and kiss her but she controlled herself and just let them into the dropship so that they could talk.

“I have talked to Anya, if what you say is true, you know of the future, yes?” Lexa asks “yes I do” Clarke says, she was doing her best to look anywhere that wasn’t Lexa “leave us” Lexa commands, after all of them leave she walks over to Clarke, forcing her to look at her and asks “is there a reason that you will not look at me?”

“Because… because the last time I saw you, you died in my arms. We were finally happy and it was ripped away. I don’t want to look at you because you don’t love me here.” Clarke tells her, tears coming to her eyes “Love is…” she started but Clarke interrupts “yeah, I know, Love is weakness, you learned that after Costia” Clarke turns away from her and continues “look, I am going to get ready, I leave today. I am trusting you to look after my people, keep scouts looking at the mountain, I will open the door to let you know it's been done. Now please, leave.”

“Most people wouldn’t get away with talking to me like that, Clarke.” she says as she walks away, Clarke takes a deep breath and moves to get ready, Wenhada has shown her how to get into the mountain and then how to take it and kill everyone inside, Now she just needed to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking the Mountain was easy when you knew what was going to happen, Clarke was able to get inside of the mountain, she went to the cages but Echo wasn’t there, she must not have been imprisoned yet. That changed her plan a bit but not by much, she wanted Echo to get everyone out of the cages, that just means more time after which is fine.

She was able to kill Dr. Tsing and gets her key card and makes her way up to the control room, she quickly let Wanheda take over to radiate all of the floors.

Clarke comes back in time to watch everyone start to shout and scream as they started to burn, she wished that she could have saved them but her people come first. She quickly opens the front door to let them know she was done and the mountain was hers.

After that was done she made her way down to the cages saying to them all as she got them out “Ai laik going gon let Yu Ogeda au, Yu na ban op taim Yu gaf in ba Ai fig raun em 's better taim Yu stay en choj op fos en eni help kom medo's would na great. ( _I am going to let you all out, you can leave if you want but I think it's better if you stay and eat first and any help with the bodies would be great._ )”

* * *

Most of the grounders left, not wanting to stay in that place, she helped some of the worst ones which healed quickly. She spent the last of her time burning the bodies, some of the grounders helped her but most didn’t want to go near them, it took her three days to get rid of them all and it took four days for the Commander and her people to come.

Clarke was busy cleaning everything up when Lexa walked in with Gusto and Anya “you did this quickly, can I ask how?” she asks “I burnt them from the inside out” Clarke answered, Clarke saw her eyes widen just a bit but it was Anya that spoke next “You burnt them, how could you do that? It’s impossible” she stepped closer, her hand on her sword but before she could do anything a man came over “Chit Wanheda don biyo ste true, Oso Ogeda saw medo's. Emo don dula nou a mark ona emo ba fleim au raun their leda. Heda, em ste true. ( _What Commander of Death said Is true, we all saw the bodies. They did not a mark on them but burn in their flesh. Commander, it is true_ )” he tells them with a bow, Lexa waves a hand to dismiss him not taking her eyes off of Clarke “that is impressive, I can do your kill marks for you if you would like as we are both Commanders”

Clarke gave a humorless laugh “my back isn’t big enough for that, you have your mountain now, I would like just to destroy it before my people come down, if I could” Lexa gave her a long look before giving a nod “yes, I do believe the mountain should be gone, we’ll get everyone out and you can destroy this cursed place, Gusto can you get everyone out and Anya can you go to TonDC, we will be celebrating the fall of the mountain and make sure to bring Skaikru, I’m sure they will be happy to hear they are safe”

The two of them left to do her bidding and she turned back to Clarke “are you ok, Clarke?” Clarke gave a nod “Yeah, I’ll be fine, I just wish that I could have saved them” “they deserved to die cla…” Lexa started to say with anger but was interrupted by Clarke getting up and getting into her face “Right they did but the children didn’t, I had to burn all their bodies, there was a woman that was pregnant, that child didn’t even get the chance to breathe, did they deserve to die, children that have no control of how they are born or what people they are born into.” Clarke had backed Lexa into a wall, Lexa looked at her as her eyes started to change, gone was the pretty blue but now was a terrifying red “I asked you a question, did they deserve to die?”

“Clarke, you need to calm down, I understand you are angry but you need to come back, come back to me” Lexa says to her, she moves her hand to cup her face and she watches as Clarke’s eyes close and she starts to cry, putting her head on Lexa’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her.

Lexa wasn’t too happy with the contact but to her, Clarke was a god and you shouldn’t anger a god, they stayed like that for a while before Gusto comes back in, Lexa shakes her head and waves her hand to tell him to leave.

“Clarke we need to leave” She tells her, Clarke lifts her head and nods, Lexa was happy to see that her eyes were back to normal “I’m sorry about that, death shouldn’t come to the young” she apologies “no, it shouldn’t but it is war” Lexa says to her to which she give another humorless laugh “yeah, it’s just war but hopefully now, we can do more than just survive”

They leave in silence and Clarke started the bombs after they where outside she closed the door and waited, 5 minutes later a loud bang was heard and the ground shook.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of shouting and laughter was heard all throughout the village, Clarke watched as everyone talking, drinking, dancing, and having fun. She could see her people with them all, she couldn’t see any hate or distrust, for the first time in a long time it looked like they trusted each other, they looked happy.

Clarke was stuck in her thoughts as Raven comes over and sits next to her “so you’re the girl that can see the future?”

“Yeah, that me. It’s nice to see you Raven” Clarke says with a laugh “So, all of the Council will be in the call tomorrow, they want to speak with you” Raven tells her “who knows, maybe you could help them see reason”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks her “wait did Bellamy not tell you?” Raven asks with a frown “they haven’t told me anything, what is going on Raven?”

“The Council doesn’t want to agree with anything that the Commander is saying, they think they should be able to make there own rules” Raven explains to her, Clarke stood up in anger “can you call them now?”

“I can if you want but look mayb…” Raven says trying to calm her down but she just walks past her into the tent with the setup in, Raven following behind her “do it now, I did not go through all I have to have them fuck it up, Branwodas! ( _Fools!_ )” Clarke says as she starts to pace, Raven quickly gets the call-up and Kane answer “Raven we weren’t expec…”

“Shut up Kane, get the Council now” Clare interrupts “Clarke wha…” Kane starts but Clarke just interrupts him again “Kane, DO. AS. I. SAID. Get the Council NOW!”

When Kane goes to get all of the council, she sits down in her seat and takes a breath before turning to Raven “could you do me a favor and try and find Hada and Bellamy please?”

She leaves to do as asked just as Abby came into view on the screen “Clarke, what’s going on?” Clarke just puts her hand up and says “We’ll talk when the rest of the Council is here”

The next few minutes were Abby trying to get Clarke to talk to her, she stopped when Lexa and Bellamy came in to which Bellamy asks to speak to her away from the chat.

“Hey, wanna tell me what's going on?” he asked her “you should have told me the council was being difficult” Clarke told him “you just got back, I didn’t want you to have to deal with this right now” He told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I have just done to much for them to take it away, they are going to see reason otherwise they aren’t with us” Clarke tells him. A sound from the radio told them that all of the Council was there.

“What is this Clarke? We were meant to talk tomorrow” Jaha says to her “yeah I know but do you want to tell me why you won’t list to Hada?” Clarke asks him, he gives a small laugh and says “Clarke you have done great down there but the Council is still in charge”

Clarke looks down, taking a breath before looking up “Fine, I’ll just make a new deal” “what do you mean Clarke?” Jaha asks confused “if you won’t listen to me, to Hada, then I’ll make a new deal and they Ark will not be apart of it. Jaha if you want a war that you can’t win. If you want to get everyone on the Ark killed so be it but I will make sure that the 100 are safe, do you understand that?”

“You can’t just abandon your people Clarke” Abby says to her “I am trying but we don’t own this land, we have no rights to it. It is their people's land, not ours. You cannot say you will take it because you will start a war. The 100 have learned and they are doing great, you know the 100 kids that you sent down to die, they are doing great here and they are listening to what they are being told, so stop being Branwodas ( _Fools_ ) and do as you are told” Clarke tell them before shutting the call off, she puts her head into her hands and tries to calm down.

“I think we should talk then, Clarke” Lexa says to her before walking out, Bellamy takes a seat next to her and asks “Was that a good thing to do? Council won’t like that you did that”

“Well I’m sure they would like War even less, I have to force their hands, if they think they could win a war, then...” she says with a sigh before getting up “I’m gonna go and talk to Hada, you should get back it sound like they are all having a good time without you”

Walking out of the tent she saw Lexa standing outside of her tent waiting for her, walking over to her she says “Well Hada, should we have that talk”

Lexa holds the flap of the tent open for her to enter “I’m sorry about the Ark I’ll fix…” Clarke started but was cut off by a pair of lips on hers, Lexa pushed Clarke back against the table, pushing their bodies together. both of them battled for dominance for a few seconds before Clarke moved away from her lips and started to suck and bit on her neck as she tried to get Lexa’s pants off.

“Lexa what are yo…” Anya asks, coming into the tent but stopping short when she saw Clarke and Lexa who quickly moved away from each other.

She gives a sigh "Please don't keep everyone up" she says before walking back out of the tent, the silence stretched out before Clarke started to laugh “oh my god, did you see her face hahaha” after a few seconds Lexa started to laugh as well.

After a minute they stopped Clarke looked Lexa up and down before asking “why did you do that, Lexa?”

“I… you are very beautiful and I believe you when you talked about us, if I could be happy in that future I would like to try here as well” Lexa says to her, Clarke comes over and cups her face “how about we get to know each other again? Instead of just going straight to sex”

“yes, I… I think I would like that”


	5. Chapter 5

They where all back at the Dropship getting themselves sorted for winter, if Clarke remembered right it wasn’t the worst winter they could have so they should be fine.

The talks with the Council were going nowhere though, they had even asked that Clarke step down from taking control, lucky that no one wanted her gone here although Wells has tried to take control a few times, he was too much like his father, he cared about the rules too much.

Clarke was going to have to make the announcement soon about the new deal, with the way that the people on the Ark were acting they were going to start a war. Clarke was taken out of her thought when Wells comes into her tent and asking “Clarke can we talk?” “yeah sure Wells”

“Can you tell me what's going on with you? I mean you go off for 2 weeks, then you come back and the grounder are looking at you as if you are their god and then all of this stuff with the Council, whats happened to you?” he rants to her, pacing up and down the tent “are you done?”Clarke asks him, when he nods she continues “I left so that you could all live, the mountain was a horrible place, they were taking the grounders from there home, men, woman, and child keeping them in cages and using their blood for medicine and then just letting them die. They needed to be gone, the reason they look at me as if I’m a god is because I took the mountain down, that's all.”

Clarke gets up to leave, as she opens the tent she turns back and says “and the Council are idiots, they can’t control what they think they can down here” she walked out, looking around she could see a few people at work in the meat hut and a few of the Trikru helping a few more of the 100 build huts, it was starting to look like a village which made her smile.

She walked over to the Dropship and stood on the front, she looked at everyone for a few seconds before shouting “EVERYONE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!” when everyone was there she started “Ok, everyone I need to talk to you about the deal we have with Hada, I have had to ask for a change to it. As I’m sure you all know the talks with the Council haven’t been going well, when they come down in a few days they do not want to listen to Hada or any of their rules, if they do this, they WILL start a war.” she was silent for a few seconds to it sink in “I have come up with a new agreement with Hada, we can be separated from the Ark, so if they do start a war, we will not be apart of it, we will be safe. This isn’t me telling you not to go back to the Ark, you have a choice here, you can stay here with us or go back to the Ark. I will be giving this choice to the people of the Ark as well. Please think about this for a few days before making your choice”

* * *

They saw the Ark drop from the sky five days later, the Trikru and the 100 helped get them all out of the Ark and help those that may have been injured in the fall.  
Abby helped the injured although all she wanted to do was run to her daughter, Clarke was on the other side of the field giving orders to the grounders and helping those that needed it, Abby couldn’t help but think she looked so different, so much stronger.

The next few days where for a lack of a better term hard, the Council still didn’t want to deal with the grounders and it was making things tense.

On the third day, Clarke has had enough, she walked to the gate of the camp got on top of a crate and shouted for everyone to listen “EVERYONE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!” when she saw that everyone was watching, including the Council she continued “This is not your land, this land belongs to Trikru, they want to let you have this land so that you can live and be happy but that won’t happen because your Council doesn’t want to listen to the Commander, if they continue to refuse then they will have to leave or face war, I have given this option to the 100 and I will give it to you as well, you can come and join us. Be separated from the Ark and will not have to face war, everyone from the 100needs to come now, if you have chosen to come and everyone from the Ark, we will send riders back here in a day, so if you want to come with us you can.”

Clarke turned and left through the gate, most of the 100 that came back apart from one or two that stayed.

Wells, of cause stayed.

Clarke had no idea what happened in the camp after that but a day later about 50 people from the Ark came to their camp. Clarke, Bellamy, Finn and Raven worked on getting them places to stay and jobs they can do.

It took a few days before a rider comes to give Clarke the news, Hada has ordered the Ark to leave her lands, if they don’t then her army will come and kill them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke had no idea what happened but soon enough more than half of the Ark was at their camp including her mom and Kane which was a big headache for Clarke and Bellamy as they were trying to take charge but other than that everything was fine.

Clarke didn’t want to think like that though, every time she has something went wrong, which she was right when she heard the voice talk to her “little one, I need something from you” Wanheda says to her.

“Yes?” Clarke asked “Praimfaya” Wanheda whispered to her “I’ve made a plan for that, we have a few years before that, we know about the bunker and we can start to give everyone nightblood before that, I just need to talk to Lexa about it” Clarke tell the voice.

“No, ALIE lied to you, Praimfaya will only happen if ALIE gets control, she lied to you, SHE caused Praimfaya.” Wanheda told her “we can stop it?” Clarke asks.

“Yes you can but you need to stop Jaha going there or you can go there yourself and destroy ALIE” Wanheda told her “I need to go, I can’t leave it to chanc…” Clarke started but was interrupted but Bellamy walking into her tent “Clarke are you alright? Who are you talking to?” he asks her “Wanheda” she tells him.

“But I thought that you were Wanheda?” he asks confused “yes and no, I hold her spirit. I’m going to have to go soon, to deal with something else.” she tells him with a laugh, she stands up saying “but first I’m going to need to go to Polis, I’m going to have to talk to Lexa”

“You going alone again?” Bellamy asks her, Clarke shakes her head and says “no, I think I’ll need people for this and before you say anything, no you are not coming” “why not? We can leave your mom and Kane in charge” he says to her.

“Yes we could and I would in a second if I thought that they wouldn’t try and stay in control, I know what happens if they put in charge, they try their best but that's not what is needed. I just need you to think with your head more than your heart for now.” she explains to which he gives a sigh and nods “OK, fine. Who will you take with you?”

“Harper, Monroe. I’ll also talk to Lexa into giving me Ryder and Anya” Clarke tells him, they both walk out of the tent, Clarke used what time they have to explain what would need to be done while she was gone “… and we need to get more huts up, we can’t have everyone stay in the Dropship, if you could have Harper's and Monroe’s finished for them, I’ll feel bad that they won’t get to finish them.” “OK, I’ve got all, you should go and get them both” Bellamy tells her.

* * *

Clarke walked for a bit before getting to the area that they were building the huts, so far they had two fully build and about 10 that were close.

“Harper! Monroe!” Clarke shouted out, looking around for them. Two head came out from behind two different structures, she waved them over so that she could talk to them “hey, I need you two for something, I will be going to Polis today, when I get back I will be going somewhere else, I’ll need backup and I would like for it to be you guys, are you ok with that?” Clarke asks them

“I mean yeah, we can but you told everyone that if they wanted a place to stay other then the Dropship then they had to make it themselves and I really don’t think I can finish mine in a few days” Harper says to her, Monroe nodding alone “yeah same with me”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve got Bellamy on it, you’d be helping me and by the time we are back, you’ll have your hut done” Clarke tells them.

After a few seconds of thinking they both nod and say “Yeah, we’ll come” “perfect, thank you” Clarke says to them before turning around and walking back to the main camp.

* * *

Clarke was getting her horse ready for the trip to Polis when her mother comes up to her “Where are you going?” she asks her, though Clarke could hear it was more of a demand than a question “to Polis, I have to talk to Hada about something” Clarke answered not looking at her, Abby grasped her arm and pulled her to face her, saying “and who said that you could go? Look, Clarke, I know you think that you are in charge but…”

Clarke interrupts her quickly, pushing her arm off of her and forcing her back “but what? I AM in charge, me and Bellamy. If you don’t like it then you can leave, just because you are older doesn’t mean you are in charge.” Clarke lets out a sigh and turns her back to her, saying “I know why this is hard for you but you can’t keep pushing me and Bellamy like this, you’ll force my hand if you do”

Clarke quickly mounts her horse and rides away, she hoped that her mom gets the message soon, she really hopes she does.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to Polis was nice, quiet, and uneventful, just they why Clarke liked it.

Getting into the city was easy as it's open to everyone but going to the tower to see Lexa was more difficult, that difficultly came in the form of Titus.

“And tell me why I should just let you see Hada?” he questioned her “I’m Wanheda and I have business with Hada” she answered him, getting more annoyed the more she had to talk with him, he glared at her now “so your the one that claims to be _Wanheda_ ” he says with a hint of disgust, Clarke who was angry now decided that letting him see Wanheda wouldn't hurt and hopefully scare him away from making any moves against her. She stepped forward, her eyes turning red saying “I AM Wanheda and you will not disrespect me”

Clarke couldn’t help but smirk when he stepped back, his face losing all colour, she let Wanheda move back into her mind again, her eyes turning back to normal “now, take me to Hada”

With a nod he turned around calling for the elevator, the ride up was in silence, he was going to take her to the throne room but Clarke just turned and moved to go to Lexa’s room. He tried to stop her but she just walked in.

“What is the meaning of thi… oh, Clarke” Lexa started to demand before seeing Clarke “you can leave us now Titus” Clarke says with a wave of her hand, he looked like he wanted to argue but one look from Clarke and Lexa had him leave them.

“Hello Clarke, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon, we are still dealing with those from the Ark” Lexa says to her “Yeah I know but I needed to talk to you, we will have to have Raven set up a Radio for you so that we won’t have to wait to do long to talk” Clarke tells her “before we do I have a question, has Titus trained his successor?”

“I… yes I believe so, why?” Lexa asks confused, Clarke just closes her eyes _‘god I wish I could give her, her memories’_ she thought “you can just give her your blood” Wanheda told her “wait! what?” Clarke asks her, Lexa giving her a strange look “if you share your blood then she will remember” Wanheda answers “why did you not let me this before?” Wanheda gave a laugh at that “would Lexa have let you do it?”

Clarke gave a sigh and asks her “Do you trust me?” “Yes I do” Lexa answered after a few moments, Clarke took out her knife and cut her hand a bit, Lexa gave a small gasp when she saw the black blood “I need to cut your hand as well, I should be able to give you memories of the future I lived”

Lexa took the knife and cut her hand as well, Clarke took her hand, looked Lexa in the eyes, and said “let's hope this works” before their hands meet.

Pain, that’s what Lexa felt when their hands touched, there was a extreme pain in her stomach, memories flashed before her eyes. She remember getting reports of a star that fell, people from the sky in her lands, hearing of a talk that went wrong, the bridge being destroyed,ordering the attack, and hearing of everyone burnt.

The feeling of knowing that Anya was dead.

Hearing of a second star that fell, taking her army to their step, talking to their leaders and letting one go so they will leave.

She remembered the first time she saw Clarke, hurt and determined, with a lock of Anya’s hair. She remembered falling in love with her and how scary that was, the Pauna, the missile, their first kiss.

Leaving Clarke, she remembered the look in her eyes as she left, then hearing that the mountain was gone and Wanheda was born.

Clarke being brought to Polis and how hard it was getting Clarke to trust her again, she remembered Clarke kneeling before her and then her kneeling before Clarke.

Clarke having to leave, the night that they had in bed, that perfect night, and then she remembers the pain again as Titus shot her, watching as Clarke cry's for her and everything going black.

* * *

Clarke was sat and drew Lexa as she slept, she had passed out after they had touched hands, Clarke just hoped that when she woke up she would remember everything, she really hoped.


End file.
